Life Through My Eyes
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: 10 years away from each other... but when they find each other again, will they fix what's been left behind? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**July 5th 2005, WWE SmackDown taping set to air July 7th 2005…**_

 _Amanda struggled against one of the masked men strangling her and Undertaker with wires, Amanda stomping on the man's left foot before responding with a spinning kick to the man's head._

 _Forced to improvise, the two strangling the Deadman let him go and took off with the unconscious Davari as Amanda helped Undertaker sit up, Marc Caponi following them with a glance as if to say "I'm sorry, kid."._

 _This was far from the first time Amanda had been dragged into a crazy storyline while starting off her career… but now the 15 year old had been assaulted on live Tv and wasn't happy about it._

 _Marc couldn't break his Muhammad Hassan character even if he wanted to, the WWE had strict guidelines about things like that… but in the backstage area, he had reassured her that the masked actors wouldn't hurt her and one of them had._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda had looked up and down the hallways for Marc… only for her eyes to widen as she saw Yukie beating him up._

" _Yukie, I didn't know one of them would hurt her!" Marc responded, hoping to back Yukie off of him._

 _Amanda did the only thing that made sense… she walked over and pulled Yukie away from Marc._

" _Leave him alone." Amanda replied, her voice wrecked from being choked._

" _This is exactly why you shouldn't go into the business, you're too damn little and this is too damn dangerous! We're going home!" Yukie responded angrily, Amanda gently pulling her right wrist away after Yukie grabbed it._

" _You can… I'm not. I started training with OVW back in late May, I've had a few matches so far, I'm already getting opportunities to wrestle before Raw and SmackDown go on the air, I'm finishing school online… Yukie, I've made my decision." Amanda explained._

" _Well, fine. Go ahead and waste your damn life away here. If I make it into business too, without friends and family helping, that's cool." Yukie responded, before she left._

 _Amanda brushed her tears away as Marc rested his left hand on her right shoulder._

" _She'll understand one day, kiddo. And I'm sorry about how you were treated out there." Marc replied before they hugged and he guided her to the trainer's room._

 _Amanda was checked over as her phone rang… and Marc answered it and was startled by Hiroki yelling._

" _Now just calm down, alright? Did your sister call you?" Marc asked, Hiroki startled as he didn't recognise the man's voice._

" _Who the hell is this? Where's Mandy?! Tell me now, or I'll come find you, asshole!" Hiroki retorted._

" _My name is Marc. And Mandy's not talking now, she's shaken up because someone got out of control and choked her." Marc explained as Amanda finished her bottle of water._

" _Yukie said that Mandy wants to stay there." Hiroki responded._

" _It's Mandy's choice, not anyone else's." Marc replied as he held Amanda's right hand to calm his friend._

" _Okay then, it's her choice and her losing a… wait, what are you doing…" Hiroki responded, before they heard a loud scream coming from him, before the phone got disconnected._

 _Marc hung up and handed the phone back to Amanda._

" _Well that was horrifying…" Marc responded._

 _Amanda nodded as they hugged._

 _But neither knew what would unfold in the immediate aftermath or in the long run…_

 **Present time** _ **, August 22nd 2015…**_

Brooklyn was a place for them to call sanctuary… as Amanda was opening her eyes, she heard Finn say "I don't want to know why you're here but people are sleeping. Could you please keep it down?" and realised that he was in the doorway.

The next voice startled her as she hadn't heard from him in 10 years.

"I know she's in your bed!" Hiroki replied.

"And why would it matter to you? Some rooms only have one bed." Finn responded.

"How dumb you think I am? Move, Devitt!" Hiroki responded, pushing Finn out of his way and finding Amanda in the bed. "So, after 10 years, I find you in bed with… this clown?!" He questioned, pointing to Finn as Amanda noticed faint scars on his face and arms.

"Did it slip your mind that I'm not 15 anymore? And what happened to you?" Amanda questioned, head aching from her hangover.

"Oh what happened to me? Remember sweet little Chihiro the one that everyone loves? That four year girl turned out to be a demon wielding a knife and no one believes me or Yukie." Hiroki explained.

"So out of the blue, you just track your old friend down?" Finn questioned before he sat down, handing Amanda some Aspirin and water and Amanda swallowing the Aspirin.

"Yeah, and I came here to warn you that someone that Mandy knows made it into business, without help." Hiroki explained.

"What's going on, big brother?" Chihiro questioned as Hiroki back away from her.

"You two call the police, she followed me!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Mandy, is that you?" Chihiro questioned.

"A little worse for wear but yeah." Amanda responded before she flopped back down on the bed.

"We all had a bit too much to drink last night." Finn replied as Hiroki looked for evidence of condoms and found none.

"You better have protection from that demon, she already hurt both me and Yukie while you were gone!" Hiroki responded.

"Aw, looks like you need a nap, big brother." Chihiro replied.

"Out before I call hotel security!" Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's back.

"That girl is the devil! You two have to trust me! Find Yukie before she does!" Hiroki responded, before pulling out a kitchen knife. "I will not get killed by her, she must die now!" He responded in tears, grabbing Chihiro as she screamed out for help.

Multiple sets of footsteps were heard and Baron, Corey and Seth saw Hiroki and Chihiro after Finn had disarmed Hiroki and pulled him and Chihiro apart.

"Get these two out of here! Hiroki started giving Mandy hell and Chihiro has a murderous look in her eyes!" Finn responded.

"What? A 14 year old girl?" Baron questioned.

"She doesn't look like a killing type." Seth explained, as Chihiro showed a shocked face.

"Looks are very deceiving, Seth! You said that about Mandy!" Corey responded.

"I've never tried to murder anyone! Hiro's a bad father for letting his youngest go crazy!" Amanda replied.

"That's not true. Let's just say… Yukie won't make it for her debut tonight." Chihiro responded with a smirk.

"I told you and you assholes don't listen to me! Let me go now!" Hiroki responded.

"What's all the commotion about?"

Everyone turned to the doorway, Chihiro's eyes widening in shock as they all saw Yukie unharmed.

"They finally caught her, Yukie! Now she can go somewhere far away from here." Hiroki responded.

"Wait… This is the new talent? This is Tajiri's daughter." Seth replied.

"Sorry, what?" Amanda questioned after sitting back up.

Yukie looked at her, knowing there was a lot to explain.


End file.
